


Frederick Chilton Series

by lena_went



Series: Frederick Chilton Series [1]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_went/pseuds/lena_went
Summary: Part 1 of a very long series I've been writing for months on tumblr. Largely fluff and some angsty plot revolving around Frederick Chilton and Reader.





	1. Chapter 1

F: I always hated the concept of perfection. And yet perfection in its brief moments to me was more exhilarating than any high risk endeavor. And she was perfection. Her near golden brown hair caught the sun and gave off a glow like a saint in a renaissance painting. My breath hitched as this scene unfolded before me. I watched her move and noted the elegant manner in which her arms extended and reached. Her fingers soft and feminine gently grasping and holding. And then she turned and I was caught in my worship. Oh God her eyes. Her eyes softly rolling as she lifted her gaze to me. Green tinged with blue I was convinced she held the earth within them. Her soft nose short and slightly upturned begged to be kissed but it did not beg half as loudly as those lips. Small but plump and rosy her lips curved into the softest smile and my eyes met hers. Nothing had ever been more intimate in the history of mankind. 

Every emotion conceivable presented itself inside of me as I stared fully intending to never break this illusionary contact. Her smile widened and I no longer remembered my own name. Suddenly she turned away and reality came flooding into my peripheral. My heart dropped and for a moment I believed it would stop. She turned back around and I quickly busied myself with the newspaper I had been in the process of skimming before this divine event occurred. At the corner of my vision I saw her approach and stop when she reached where I was seated. I raised my eyes with a skeptical look I had long ago mastered and flexed an eyebrow questioningly. She smiled softly with a playful glow behind those holy eyes and then she spoke, “Is this seat taken?” 

 

R: This morning had proven to be challenging. Not that I’ve ever shied away from a challenge. I just firmly believe in the philosophy that some challenges require more caffeine than others. And like any other 20 something my dependance on caffeine is slightly troubling. So I click clacked my way down to Artifact Coffee in search of my fix, as it were. Artifact was something of a usual haunt for Baltimore’s trendier crowd and so I took notice at the sharply dressed man seated against the wall nearest to the back exit. He seemed consumed by something he was reading as his green eyes moved rapidly back and forth over the crisp newspaper slightly lifted over the table. His expression was one of discontent and discomfort and yet I found myself being pulled towards him by some invisible force. I turned towards the bar and ordered my usual coffee, which due to the expertise of the barista was prepared within seconds. I added a bit of honey and then wrapped my hands around the warm cup in an attempt to unfreeze from the cold I had come from. I turned to regard the man once more only to find that he was staring slack jawed with wide eyes. At this I couldn't help but smile, for someone so polished the look on his face was boyish and one of near reverence. The barista spoke my name hurriedly and pushed my credit card back towards me. I had nearly forgotten it because of my clear desire and interest in this man. Seeing as I didn't have to be anywhere for 2 hours I figured I would indulge myself. As I turned back around I saw him shuffle quickly to pose as if he were reading intently again. I nearly smirked but I caught myself and began my approach. As I arrived in front of him he looked at me with a near snobbish expression but in my minds eye I could not forget the soft childlike one I had seen earlier. “Is this seat taken?” 

 

F: What is happening? How is this happening? It can’t be happening…can it? Speak Frederick damn it, use words. “No it is not…” I managed silently cursing myself for not saying something more welcoming and warm. She smiled and I avoided her eyes as she sat down in front of me placing her coffee cup towards the center of the table near mine. “My name is Y/N.” She offered as she shifted to get more comfortable in her seat. “That is quite an unusual name.” I quickly responded with a cold tone. Her eyes narrowed and then she paused expectantly for a few moments. “And you?” She inquired leaning forward. 

“Hmm?” I took a carefully calculated sip from my cup not daring to spill a drop and appear clumsy. 

Her smile widened, “Your name?” I nearly choked in my hurry to answer, “Dr. Chilton…ah—Frederick Chilton.” I had meant for it to come across as a simple slip of the mind but I was certain my desire for her to acknowledge my status as a doctor was quite clear. She pulled her cup to her lips and took another sip but not before I saw the slight smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. God, I am such a fool, she must think I’m pathetic. The pause lasted for a moment longer and then she spoke. 

“So Doctor…” I raised my eyes to meet hers at hearing the playful note in her voice “What kind of doctor are you?” I felt I had been given a second chance and quickly I assumed the persona I used commonly at the hospital and various galas I had been required to attend over the years. 

“I am Chief of Staff at The Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and a noted psychiatrist in my field. I have been part of many research efforts and trials on the forefront of modern psychology. Most recently I have been used as a consultant by the FBI in relation to a very high profile case.” I knew I was coming off as arrogant but she was just so beautiful and I felt the need to capture her interest in order to prove to myself that I really did exist. 

She tilted her head to the side with an expression I couldn't quite read. In this moment I truly could not predict what she was about to say nor divine meaning from the look in her eyes. I began questioning and replaying every word I had spoken during this encounter. Then as if God had heard my mind on the verge of explosion she spoke. 

“I’ve heard the expression that often psychiatrists are crazier than their patients.” God, I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. She was so playful, I looked at her and realized the unreadable expression was playfulness mixed with genuine interest. I chuckled softly on an exhale, ”Perhaps, it depends on the psychiatrist I suppose.” 

She leaned back in her chair taking her coffee with her. “Ah… key words being it depends, now we are entering my realm of mind games.” She grinned widely and took another drink of coffee peering at me with those wonderful eyes. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity at both her suggestion that psychiatry was mind games and that apparently her realm dealt in some sort of mental work as well. She leaned in settling her arms on top of the marble table. “I’m a law student, and I'm sure you understand the mental hunger games grad school can be.” 

Once again I found myself chuckling even though normally reminiscing about grad school, medical school in particular often left me anxious and agitated. She continued speaking and we soon fell into an easy conversation relaying horror stories from higher education. Her eyes widened as I told her a story from my days in medical school and I found myself leaning into the conversation instead of trying to remain above it. She smiled so easily and every time she did my chest would swell and I felt such a jolt of pride and then affection towards her. Jesus, I hadn't spoken to someone like this in years. Soon we were laughing as if we had known each other since childhood. I learned that not only was she a law student, she had a BA in Art which she knew seemed general but it was intentionally done and surprisingly useful. She loved museums and art galleries and from the stories she told I gathered that she was exceptionally intelligent and strategic. 

This woman, as she illustrated a point of conversation by using her hands in a very animated fashion, had captured me. Every breath she took drew me in closer and on every exhale and pause I feared I would lose her. It was like being caught in a riptide, pulled and pushed on the whims of nature. She had just begun describing to me a dish she had eaten at some restaurant a few doors down, how delicious it had been but more so how the dish had been presented so perfectly. At that moment I felt a surge of excitement flow through me as I awkwardly shuffled for my phone in my suits inner pocket. 

“Something like this?” I pulled up an image I had snapped at Hannibal Lecter’s last dinner party. 

The logistics of taking a picture like this were very complicated and well timed. To avoid being seen taking photographs of his impressive display I had arrived early feigning interest in the preparation of the dishes when in reality my aim was to recreate them at home. As I recounted the backstory mentally I began to feel that familiar pang of inferiority and as she zoomed in on my phone while exclaiming at the quality of the dish I leaned back into my seat and sighed. 

“This is incredible, did you do this?” She looked at me expectantly as I contemplated the hole I had just dug myself into. I thought about lying but knowing my luck she would catch me in the lie and I would feel far worse. 

“No, the culinary masterpiece you're looking at was created by another crazy psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” I spoke knowing that now the conversation would turn to the more interesting and refined Dr. Lecter. The regret of showing that picture became foremost on my mind as I kicked myself mentally. She laughed softly at my words and then leaned even further towards me. 

“Poor Dr. Lecter…” She mused as I raised a questioning eyebrow in genuine surprise. “It seems he's pulled to two very different extremes of interest.” I smirked slightly happy to hear someone criticize the man who by many was held at godlike status.

“And those extremes are?” I pushed her verbally as she leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. 

“Food is the epitome of the physical world, designed to feed and nourish mankind in its most basic forms. Dr. Lecter’s creations have elevated these basic foods to the level of art and art is worship. Art is taking what exists and exponentially pushing it to the point at which it can inflict and illicit new emotions despite being a representation rather than a utilitarian object.” My smirk grew as her explanation continued. She was wasted as a law student, she should study psychiatry. 

“And the second?” I inquired as she paused and traced the rim of her now empty coffee cup. She met my eyes with a slight smile. 

“He’s also a doctor of the mind, which suggests an interest or dare I say passion for the metaphysical and intangible elements of life. These interests when dabbled in are harmless, and though I know little about his success as a psychologist I can infer that because you admire him he must be very good at his job and the photo you have shown me illustrates that he excels in his other more physical interest as well. A man who is excellent in all his endeavors must suffer greatly knowing there is no more he can learn or conquer, thus…poor Dr. Lecter.” 

With her final words she handed me back my phone which I had forgotten she held. “What makes you think I admire him?” I inquired coldly with a hint of resentment hanging on the words ‘admire’ and ‘him’. 

She took a pause for a moment and then answered, “I think you're a man of great taste, I also think you're drawn to things and people for the sake of observation itself. You admire most everything because you see things ordinary people don’t.” She said these words with such a tenderness and air of affection that I lost the facade of poise I had maintained for most of the conversation. A breath escaped me as my heart nearly burst. This woman after sitting and talking with me for only an hour and a half spoke as if she had known me, the real me for years. 

I felt my eyes sting and I quickly lowered them to my hands which had begun to shake. She lowered her head in an attempt to meet my eye line but I shifted them again. “I also think you're unappreciated both professionally and personally.” She added slowly and even more softly.

I looked up at this and met her eyes. God, I could not have been more consumed by this woman. She reached a hand slowly and placed it on top of one of mine. I couldn't remember the last time a woman touched me so kindly. My eyes stung again as I turned my palm up so her hand would rest in mine. I treasured the touch, her fingers so soft and warm. I was struck suddenly by how small her hand looked in mine and I raised my other hand to cover it in what I suppose was a protective gesture. She smiled at that and placed her other hand on top of the pile that had now formed. She brushed my knuckles lightly with her fingertips as I tried to will away all the emotions I had kept bottled up for so long. I don't know how long we sat like that, the cafe becoming a blur around us as we stared at each other. 

“I would like to see you again.” She broke our silence and tilted her head slightly waiting for my response. “As would I…like to see you again…I mean…yes.” Her smile grew into a grin at my struggle for words but for once I didn't feel mocked…I felt…admired.


	2. Marmo e Baci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick Chilton and Reader encounter mishaps on their first date.

F: I had wanted to take her somewhere expensive. Somewhere memorable and well…impressive. However I resisted this urge and settled for a small Parisian style restaurant near the suburbs. What was happening to me? After corresponding for three days via text I had learned even more about her and her about me. She had mentioned her desire for a good Tarte Flambée and I had almost flown her to Paris in that same hour. I actually did check Delta’s website briefly before shaking myself back to reality. The last thing I wanted was to ruin this before it even got started.

But now it was 7:15 and we agreed to meet here at 7:30. I fought the urge to run my fingers through my hair reminding myself how long it had taken me to groom it into a seemingly ordered style. Other anxieties came flooding in as I sat in my car gripping the steering wheel to keep my hands from shaking. She had yet to ask about my cane, perhaps she thought it a simple accessory. Still leaving it unexplained made me nervous which added to the now mountainous collection forming in my chest. I had forgotten myself in our last interaction and displayed what I considered genuinely stupid behavior. I had been open, far too open which reminded me of being truly open. I shook the image from my head but I felt myself begin to panic.

Suddenly my phone lit up with her name and I took a deep breath and answered. “H-Hello?” My voice came unsteady and breathy. 

“Frederick? Are you alright?” Her voice was concerned and soft. I straightened myself in an attempt to conceal the mess within. 

“Yes…I’m fine.” I responded with what I hoped was a cool tone. She hesitated a moment before replying by informing me that she had arrived at the restaurant. I replied that I would meet her at the entrance right away. 

In my hurry to exit my car and still recovering from my brief panic attack I tripped over the barrier in the parking lot and landed painfully on the rocks that had been placed there for ornamental reasons. I hated myself. I was a catastrophe, I didn't deserve the kindness and interest she had shown me. My self deprecation was interrupted by a horrible bolt of pain in my stomach. Usually the pain was manageable but this was like reliving my trauma all over again. I clutched at my stomach and rolled to my side breathless. I had to get up, the rocks began pressing painfully at my ribs and I could no longer remember being able to breathe regularly. 

The glow of headlights hit me and then rolled away as a white MINI Cooper slowed into a parking space and then parked. I groaned in pain my hands clawing desperately for some sort of alleviation. Then I heard the rushed click of heels and my name being called. 

“Frederick?! Oh my god, what’s happened?” It was her. She looked me up and down and focused on my hands which grasped my stomach protectively. 

“I’ll go get help—“ 

“NO!” I managed angrily. She looked at my face now contorted in a mix of pain and shame. She slipped one hand beneath my head and the other under my shoulder and pulled me upright to sit beside her. The pain lessened but was still present and intense.

“Are you going to tell me whats going on?” She inquired persistently but gently. I couldn't bring myself to look at her as I explained how I had fallen. She reached a hand to my brow and brushed away the hair that was stuck to it with a kind motherlike tenderness. I couldn't help but lean into the touch as it distracted me from the agony in my belly. 

She responded by cupping the side of my face ever so softly with a quiet “Well lets get you up then.” We stood together, her supporting me as I regained my balance. She reached down to retrieve my cane and placed it in my hand. I felt her hands on my shoulders and I jumped slightly as she brushed me off erasing any trace that I had been writhing on the ground in pain only moments ago. 

“Shall we?” She said gesturing towards the restaurant. Another pain rippled through me and I doubled over which caused her to place a hand on my back in concern. 

“Frederick you're hurt.” Her hands moved to the arm wrapped around my middle. 

“Our date…” I weakly insisted. 

“Come with me.” She led me ever so carefully to her car and helped me into the passengers seat. Before I knew it we were down the road and on the highway towards the city. 

“Where…are…you taking…me?” I groaned feeling the pain worsen with every word. 

“I have a friend who happens to be a doctor and there’s no way we are going anywhere until you’ve stopped making that noise.” I caught myself realizing I had been groaning, well more like whining the whole time. She chuckled softly and then reached for my hand and gently gave it a squeeze. 

We arrived at Mercy Medical Center within 10 minutes and sure enough her doctor friend was on call. He was a good looking blonde who I immediately noticed was both lean and muscular. The pain in my stomach worsened at the sight of him. I chastised myself for thinking I had a chance with her. I watched from a chair as she debriefed him on the situation, grasping his forearm in thanks when he agreed to help. 

“Now Dr. Chilton if it’s alright with you we can move to an exam room and I can take a closer look at where it hurts.” I rolled my eyes angrily as he spoke and only agreed after seeing the concern and worry on her face. She helped steady me as her friend led us to a small but modern exam room. 

“Y/N you may want to step out for a moment.” She nodded and looked to me with a reassuring smile and then she left the room. 

“My name is Gregory but you can call me Greg if thats easier.” He rubbed disinfectant on his hands and began putting on gloves as I sat frozen knowing what was coming next. Greg looked at me expectantly and then gestured at the hand still on my stomach. 

“If you'll remove your shirt and jacket I can see what the problem is.” I rolled my eyes again, I was being treated like a child. 

“I—had—surgery.” I managed through the pain and then I proceeded to explain half of the story leaving out Abel Gideon and his little surgical experiment he had preformed on me. Greg nodded and took my pulse as well as feel for any protrusions in my abdomen. He carefully avoided pressing too hard and paid special attention to my pain levels. He even allowed me to keep my shirt on. Perhaps Greg wasn't such an ass after all. However he was still to good looking for my liking. Greg then informed me that I was fine, something I already knew, and offered to write me a prescription for the pain. I thanked him but insisted I would be fine without it. 

We walked out of the exam room and I saw her perched on the edge of a chair worriedly bouncing her knees. She leapt up and rushed forward, “Well, is he going to live?” She joked attempting to lighten the mood. I smiled weakly and thanked Greg again. Greg then gave her a quick hug and I heard her whisper a thank you in his ear after which he turned and walked brusquely down the empty hall. 

Now I turned to face her and for the first time all evening I took in her beauty. She was wearing a dark green dress with quarter length lace sleeves. My eyes traveled upward via her golden brown hair which had been curled and tucked behind her ears. I finally met her eyes which were looking intently at me with both concern and something else, something softer.

“I-I apologize for ruining this evening.” I twisted my hand on my cane and stared at my shoes, cheeks burning. There was a pause and then I felt her hand on top of mine, wrapping gently around my whitening knuckles. 

“Hey…” She spoke softly, “The night isn't over yet.” I looked up and saw her smiling kindly. She grasped my other hand and pulled me towards the elevator. 

“W-Where are we going?” Shut up Frederick, just follow her, I mentally screamed. 

She turned and gave me a playful grin, “You’ll see.” 

I felt a smile pull at my lips as a loud ding announced the elevators arrival. 

 

We drove for a few minutes and then she parallel parked on a well lit street and exited the car. I carefully did the same remembering my recent and still slightly painful previous exit. She extended her hand and nervously but eagerly I took it. Her fingers tightened around mine as she pulled me excitedly towards a metal door on the side of a large ornate building. She looked around cautiously and then let go of my hand briefly to enter a code on the keypad above the handle of the door. Two chirps sounded and then a green light appeared granting us entrance. With a wicked grin she grabbed for my hand again and pulled me quickly inside. Shutting the door behind us we were left in darkness. She dropped my hand and I felt panic begin to rise and by breath quicken.

But in no more than 5 seconds the room was illuminated in a warm yellow light. All around me were empty frames both large and small. Crates were stacked up to the ceiling with various numbers and letters adorning them. 

“Come.” She was offering me her hand again and I accepted willing to follow wherever she led.

Navigating through a series of doors and hallways we finally came to a black door at which she turned to me with a grin. 

“Give it a push.” I did hesitantly and then my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I knew where we were. I had been here for events and a couple of galas before, but never had I seen it like this. The Walters Museum of Art. I took a few steps in and looked down at the sculpture court below. The room was barely illuminated leaving a hazy glow over all of the figures. Holding her hand tighter we walked around the balcony in silence.

“Would you like to see more?” She inquired a slight smirk pulling at the edge of her perfect lips. 

I nodded quickly and she giggled leading me back to where we had come from. Another series of passages and doors and she again paused and let me open the door. I felt like a child opening presents on Christmas. We went through room after room this way each time a thrill. Finally we ended up in what she informed me was her favorite gallery. The walls were red and the ceiling was white, intricately detailed and very ornate. On the walls hung hundreds of baroque paintings. I held my breath as we slowly began walking around the gallery. She offered little details and facts about some of the paintings as we made our way down the long hall. Still hand in hand I paused looking at her in awe but with a note of suspicion. 

“How—are we allowed—is this-“ 

She cut me off with a reassuring look, “I’m a buyer for the museum, occasionally when I need to woo a potential patron I bring them in after hours and give them a more personal tour. It’s perfectly fine don't worry Doctor.” She placed emphasis on the word doctor teasing me no doubt for my suspicion. 

I raised an eyebrow, “Are you wooing me?” She stepped closer to me and I felt her warm breath brush lightly against my skin.

“That depends…is it working?” She teased pulling my hand and placing it on the small of her back. My heart nearly stopped as she kissed me lightly on the cheek. Pulling away with a wicked grin she turned and beckoned me to follow her which I had determined I would do forever or for as long as she would allow me. The tap of my cane on the wooden floor soon turned to a click as we again entered the sculpture garden. 

She sat on the marble stairs underneath a depiction of Adam and Eve and the tree of good and evil. I joined her gingerly, resting my cane between us. She leaned back on her hands letting her hair flow freely down her back. Her gaze softly rolled to me and I stared back fearful that this was all a dream. 

“Frederick…” She started and then stopped, looking at the cane between us. She picked it up and set it behind us and then moved closer to me so that our thighs were touching. My breath hitched at the contact and the warmth I could feel coming from her body. She laid her head on my shoulder and laced her fingers with mine. There was a silence for a few moments but I couldn't have been more comfortable and content. The smell of her hair filled my nose and made me wonderfully dizzy. She smelled like coconut and vanilla. I couldn't believe that this goddess was still here with me after I had humiliated myself without explanation and so openly discussed many aspects of my life with her. She sighed contentedly and I fought the urge to do the same.

“Frederick…”She began again, “I like being with you. I feel as if we’ve known each other for a very long time.” She nestled in closer to me requiring me to release her hand so that I could place my arm around her to keep us both from falling over. 

“I-I feel the same.” I stuttered desperate to reciprocate the sentiments she had expressed. She looked up at me with large smiling eyes and kissed my jaw gently. For once I didn't think and I cupped her chin with my other hand and kissed her lips ever so softly. We stayed like that, completely at peace for a few moments. She raised one of her hands to my face and caressed my cheek and brow. I closed my eyes to savor the glorious touch of her hands. Something about the scene felt holy, as if we had become sculptures ourselves. And I wished we were, two lovers wrapped in an immortal embrace. 

We left the museum and she drove me back to my car which was still parked in the restaurant’s lot. We discussed some of the art in the museum and she told me stories of the curator and some of the patrons she had mentioned earlier. I laughed as she told me a particularly funny story about a nearly catastrophic shipping mishap and smiled when she passionately described a painting she was trying to buy from a very stubborn owner. Though her eyes were fixed on the road they were lit with excitement and true joy. I leaned my head against the seat and watched her intently memorizing how the street lamps illuminated her face. I offered a few stories in return to which she listened and occasionally offered little sounds of reaction to. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, making my chest swell with affection and pride at its sound. Unfortunately we arrived at the restaurant and before I knew it we were standing beside my car saying our farewells. 

“I need to see you again. Soon.” She stated stepping close to me and grasping the hand not on my cane. 

“How about Saturday?” I offered quickly wanting to please her. She grinned and nodded and then placed a kiss on my cheek.

“Listen…I am truly sorry about tonight—“ She placed a finger over my lips and shook her head. “I had a wonderful time Frederick and I hope you did as well.” 

“I did, of course I did, its just I—“ She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing me firmly to end my self deprecation.

After a few moments she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, pressing me to her tenderly. I held her tightly smelling her hair again and sighing deeply. With another soft kiss she pulled away and squeezed my hand as she entered her car once more. 

“Call me with the details…promise?” She called to me playfully. I leaned down to her window and smiled warmly. 

“Promise.”


	3. Chiaro e Scuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick cooks dinner for Reader at his house.

R: Dating Frederick was turning out to be more eventful than I had originally thought. He was so shy and tightly wound yet desperate for someone to coax him out of the fortress he had built carefully around himself. Things were moving faster than what most people would consider normal but I couldn't help myself from wanting to be with him. I meant what I had said at the museum. It really felt as if we had known each other for dozens of years. It was easy with him, the conversation flowed and even when silences fell they were never uncomfortable. In the days that led up to dates I would feel myself longing for the feel of his hands on mine and the heat of his stares. It was unintentional but Frederick had quite an intense stare. Often I would find his eyes on me as if he was making certain I was real and that I wouldn't disappear into thin air. We had now been on 6 or so dates, not counting the times we had met briefly for coffee and lunch during our work days. Tonight he had invited me to his house where, he had boasted, he would put Hannibal Lecter to shame. I assumed that meant he was cooking me dinner. For someone so insecure he certainly had his moments of complete arrogance. Now I was getting dressed for said dinner and I had found myself unsure of what to wear. Not wanting to be overdressed or underdressed I mulled over various outfit combinations before reminding myself that Frederick was always overdressed. I opened my laptop and put on one of my favorite playlists and got to work. 

F: What was I thinking. I had promised to cook her dinner and one that would put Hannibal Lecter to shame. I palmed my forehead as I opened my refrigerator praying that by some divine intervention there would be more than leftovers inside. Alas no such help. I quickly grabbed my keys from their place on the side counter and shuffled to my car. At Whole Foods I grabbed a bit of this and that as I constructed the meal in my head. I had decided on Ropa Vieja with white rice and black beans. Unfortunately for me I wouldn't be able to partake in the main staple of the meal so I grabbed some shredded zucchini as well. Perhaps she wouldn't notice the difference in our plates. I had been meaning to tell her about Gideon but I feared she would see me as damaged and broken. She wouldn't be wrong. I shook off those thoughts and focused on my task. I compared various vegetables and cuts of meat and then rushed to check out all the while glancing nervously at my watch. Dinner wasn't for another 5 hours but there wasn't a second to waste if I was going to get this perfect. And it had to be perfect for her. 

L: I pulled my car up to the guardhouse outside of Frederick’s neighborhood and started to explain to the guard on duty who I was. The guard was an older man with snow white hair and a kind face. He cut me off with a quick shake of his hand and explained that Frederick had called down earlier to let him know that he was having a guest over. The guard then went on to share that he didn't think Frederick was serious but he was glad to see that I was real. He then introduced himself as Jim and wished me luck with a smile and a wave. I hadn't been to Frederick’s house before so I slowly rolled through the neighborhood appreciating the size and architecture of each home. Finally I reached his house and I had to check the text he had sent to ensure I was in the correct place. Oh my god, who was this man? The house was large and white with black accents. It had a very art deco feel but at the same time seemed cold. It reminded me of Frederick and the exterior he had built around himself. Somehow it was poetically fitting. I sat there for a moment thinking then I exited, locked my car and approached the front door. 

F: I had just put the finishing touches on the set up of the dining table, crimson place settings and napkins accented with gold finishes that matched the plates we would be using. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. When I heard the doorbell ring my heart dropped to my feet. I was petrified, so many firsts were about to happen. She was seeing my house for the first time, she was actually one of the few people I had ever allowed inside my impersonal sanctuary. 

During my recovery from Gideon's attempt on my life I had a male nurse looking after me a few hours each day but that was the last time I had seen anyone else besides myself in this house. The maid and groundskeeper would always come by during the day when I was at the hospital and I left checks for them either on the kitchen counter or in the mailbox. How long had she been waiting at the front door? I quickly grabbed my cane from against the bar where it was resting and checked my reflection briefly in the glass of the oven. I opened the door and my jaw dropped. There she stood back towards me gazing at something in the distance. As she turned to face me everything around me slowed down and took on a blur except for her. She smiled playfully and leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Hello Frederick.” Dressed in a long sleeved dark green silk dress that nearly touched the ground she was a holy sight. My breath caught in my chest when her hand touched my chest as she walked past me into the house. 

“So…a tour first or dinner?” She inquired as she placed her purse on the glass table in the center of the foyer. I remembered myself and quickly shut the door.

“Which would you prefer?” I asked praying for her to skip the tour. 

She must have sensed my urgency to begin dinner and suggested that we eat first. I smiled though I was filled with anxieties about the quality of my cooking and the quality of the evening. I led her into the kitchen which also doubled as the dining room not for lack of space but rather for a lack of guests. I pulled out one of the modern dark wood chairs for her and she thanked me and sat down. I purposely gave her the chair that caused her to look outside rather than at the wall. The wall was intended to showcase art but I hadn't gotten around to buying something to fill the space and thus it was empty and cold…like the rest of the house. She began a light conversation as I prepared and carried our plates to the table. She gasped slightly when I placed the dish in front of her and then praised me on the presentation and setting of the table. I poured us both a glass of wine (2008 Torbreck Shiraz The Laird) and took my seat opposite her. I leaned forward eagerly waiting for her to take her first bite. As she did I watched as she closed her eyes and sighed. 

“Frederick, this is amazing.” She praised. My heart did summersaults as she quickly took another bite and repeated her previous compliment. 

“Where did you learn to cook like this?” I smiled as I took a bite of my own food. 

“Some people are just naturally gifted in the culinary arts.” I smugly replied.

I noticed her suppress a giggle with a quick sip of wine as I puffed out my chest and leaned back in my chair.

“And you learned from one of those naturally gifted people?” She teased and I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks. 

I took a gulp of my wine as I caught her gaze over the candles in the center of the table and saw the playful look in her eyes. She had a way of teasing me that never felt like humiliation, opposite to how I felt with everyone else. Just looking at her I felt so many emotions swelling like balloons inside of me. 

We fell into conversation about her day at work and in turn my week at the hospital. As I attempted to make a boring week at BSHCI seem interesting she nodded and paid attention occasionally offering advice or commentary when appropriate. I told her a story about one of my first patients who had random yet repetitive hallucinations of green cows and she laughed so hard she had to fan her eyes to avoid crying, resulting in me feeling as if I was on top of the world. After we had finished our food she insisted on helping me clean up the dishes. After we had finished and the kitchen was once again spotless she turned to me expectantly. 

“Tour?” I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically in fake exasperation. 

“Please?” She begged with wide eyes and a puppy dog like pout on her lips. 

“Yes, yes ok.” I replied fully knowing I was incapable of denying her anything.

I led her first back into the foyer and introduced her to the rooms that radiated off it. Most were sparse with only a few pieces of furniture and a piano but she still complimented what was there. Then back to the kitchen where she marveled at the light fixtures and smiled when I told her the story of the artist who made them. She inquired about the pool and I sighed and replied that the previous owner had installed it and that I would have greatly preferred a garden. I had used the pool once in the time that I’ve lived in the house, it had proven to be a nuisance especially in the fall when all the trees above it would drop their leaves conveniently into it’s waiting waters. 

Moving fairly quickly I showed her what I used as a living room but was really just a corner off the kitchen where I had a large leather couch and a flat screen. As we continued downstairs she gasped when she saw my wine collection. To be fair to myself wine was something I knew I could rival Hannibal Lecter in. After dropping from medical school I had briefly considered becoming a sommelier but in a desire to please my father I went back to school for psychiatry. 

There were a few other rooms downstairs, another kitchen, two guest rooms and a bathroom. All very unimpressive and sparsely decorated. I apologized numerous times for that but she rolled her eyes in response every time even once groaning dramatically. I led her up the stairs in the foyer and I felt my heart beating faster. I hoped it didn't seem suggestive or predatory that I was showing her my bedroom. I reminded myself that this was simply a house tour, no different than a realtor leading a possible buyer through a house. A few more guest rooms and then my room. I took a breath as I pushed open the massive double fogged white doors.

My bedroom didn't match the rest of the house, where the rest of the house was light my bedroom was dark. The emerald green curtains that hung from the large window at the end of the room darkened the space by preventing even the light from the street lamps outside from getting in. I watched as she entered carefully and looked around slowly with a slight smile. The room was accented with dark mahogany and the walls like the curtains were a dark shade of green. I observed her movements and realized how much she belonged in this room. The silk of her dress perfectly blended with the colors around her as she gently ran her fingers along the duvet and blanket I had carefully arranged on my bed. My heart nearly stopped watching her do this and I could hardly believe any of this was real. No other woman had ever gotten this far or even tried to. In the silence I cleared my throat and suggested we go back downstairs and open another bottle of wine. She turned back to me and nodded her agreement. 

Soon we were both seated on my leather sofa drinking a very expensive bottle of wine and discussing our favorite vintages like two old men in a country club. I laughed as she pointed this out. The conversation then changed to our favorite films and both of us couldn't decide resulting in many laughs and a lively debate on the true meaning of The Shining. Once again the conversation rotated to a discussion of soundtracks in film and she sat up quickly and while waving her hands excitedly pulled out her phone so that I could listen to some of her favorite music. I turned on the TV so that she could project the music through the surround sound speakers which were finally being put to good use. First on her list of songs I must hear was Page 47 from the National Treasure soundtrack. 

I watched as she leaned back into the sofa and closed her eyes. About 30 seconds in I was completely swallowed into the luxurious whine of the violin and the look on her face as she soaked in the sound. Her chest moved heavily up and down as she took deep breaths feeling the vibrations from the orchestra as it began. Simply by observing her I felt every note deeply each one reminding me of just how wonderfully perceptive she was. As the song ended she took a deep breath and then her eyes fluttered open. “Couldn’t you feel that?” She whispered reaching for my hand. “Y-yes.” I stuttered back trying to regain my composure. Next on her playlist was First Kiss by Abel Korzeniowski, she highly praised him and a series he had scored called Penny Dreadful. I raised an eyebrow at the name but smiled and took a sip of my wine as she hit play once more. The soft sounds of the piano began and she leaned close to me so that I could feel her breath on my neck. 

“Close your eyes.” Her voice was barely audible yet still flowed like honey as it mirrored the notes of the song.

I did so hesitantly as she removed the wine glass from my hands. I focused on the sounds of the piano and strings until she spoke, “What do you see?”

In truth I had journeyed back to the day we had met. The glow of the sun in her hair, her rosy lips and oh god her eyes, how they took my breath away. 

“Y-you. I see you.” I felt her move across me settling to straddle my lap at which I normally would have startled but the combination of the music and her hands in my hair kept me frozen. 

“And what do you feel?” Her breathy tone sent a shiver up my spine as her nails gently grazed my scalp. I could no longer form words as the piano and the touches overwhelmed me. Tears began to fall from my closed eyes and I felt her cup my cheek softly. 

“Frederick…” As she breathed my name my eyes opened to meet hers which were now only inches away. Holding my face she pulled me to her with a passionate kiss. My tears met her hands as I raised mine to hold her tightly to me. The heat from her body met mine and for a moment I forgot that we were two separate people. I took a shaky breath as she separated from me and stroked my cheek. I pulled her to me again just to feel her body against mine. I choked back a sob as her hands tenderly wrapped around me and cradled my head softly against her chest. I buried myself in her for those moments finally feeling safe.

She slowly pulled me to lay with her on the couch holding me close all the while. We were facing one another so intimately it was impossible to hide. She traced my jaw with a delicate finger and kissed me ever so softly. Here I was falling apart in her arms and she had no idea why. She had been so impossibly kind. Kissing me again brought me back to her and the present. I treasured it and pulled her even closer tangling my fingers in her hair and caressing her soft cheek. The song had long ago ended and yet the music somehow remained. Neither of us speaking yet there was a silent spiritual dialogue between our souls. Soon we both fell asleep, our breath synchronizing as the world around us past and present faded away. 

Dawn

R: I felt myself slowly awaken and I became aware of the limbs wrapped around me. The sun had yet to rise but a hazy light had filled the living room. I moved my head slightly to see Frederick’s sleeping face twitch slightly at my motion. I was still confused about last night. I had never intended to upset him, it surprised me how quickly and intensely he reacted to the music. I knew Frederick was a deep well but I hadn't expected him to overflow so suddenly. His breathing was steady and it calmed me as I grew concerned that I had hurt him. I made a note to discuss it with him over breakfast. I relaxed into the grip he had me in and closed my eyes. He smelled of spice and peppermint. His scent was warm and carried a hint of something uniquely him. He was so cozy and he felt so safe. I nestled in closer resting my face in his neck. 

Suddenly I heard his breathing change, harsh and uneven so I pulled back to give him some space. I saw his brow furrow and raise as he began to speak. His words were jumbled but from what I could make out he was pleading and apologizing. Suddenly his hands left me and I nearly fell from the sofa. I sat up quickly and called his name but he was to far away to hear me. I grasped his face in both hands and called for him again. This time he bolted up pushing me to the floor. His eyes rapidly bounced around the room and he grabbed at his neck and his stomach. It reminded me of how I had found him the night of our first date, writhing in pain clutching at his middle. 

“Frederick?” I weakly reminded him of my presence. His eyes found me on the floor in between the table and the corner of the couch. The look on his face turned even more tragic as it fell and his eyes looked me up and down. 

“Oh God, did I hurt you?” He shuddered at his words as he fell to kneel on the floor in front of me. 

“No…No, you just frightened me a bit, thats all.” His eyes refused to meet mine as I moved close to him. I reached for his hand but he pulled it away. 

“I am truly sorry.” His voice broke as he pulled his legs in toward his chest.

“Hey…hey.” I coaxed pulling him towards me. He began to cry softly and then his body shook as he silently wept only the smallest sounds escaping him. I held him there for a few minutes until he began to calm down, the worst of what I assumed to be a nightmare wearing off. 

“You’re scaring me…please talk to me Frederick.” I ran my fingers through his hair to soothe him as his breathing steadied. He remained silent so I stood and pulled him with me.

“Let’s get some fresh air.” He kept his head down as I led him outside towards the pool. 

I sat and pulled my dress so my legs could dangle in the cool crystal colored waters. I noticed him standing beside me looking at the wall that separated his property from his neighbors. We must have looked so strange, both still in our clothes from the night before, both with sleep still clinging to our eyes. I reached for his calf which was directly to my left and gently began rubbing it in slow circles. His eyes closed and he took a deep shuddering breath. Finally he joined me dangling his feet in the water after he had rolled up his pant legs. I leaned on his shoulder and laced my fingers with his and waited for him to speak. 

His words came quietly and slowly. He began by stating that a patient had attacked him, kidnapped him and disemboweled him. He said these words with such detachment it was as if he was describing something that had happened to someone else. He continued after swallowing deeply and squeezing my hand. It all made sense now, well…most of it. The excuses and stories I had come up with in my mind were no where close to the horrible truth. When he finished he took another deep breath and looked towards me without meeting my eyes. I cupped his cheek raising his face so he would be forced to look at me. 

“Thank you.” I whispered. 

I offered him a small smile and then kissed him lightly on his lips. The look he gave me was filled with disbelief and yet contained hope. I kissed him again desperate for the sadness in his eyes to fade. He deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him. After a few moments I sighed and pulled away to rest on his shoulder. And there we sat feet dangling into the cool waters of his pool as the sun rose slowly covering everything in a beautiful orange glow. Kissing me gently on the forehead he stood carefully and pulled me to stand with him. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked tucking my hair behind my ears. 

“Starving.”

He grinned and kissed me on the tip of my nose. “Well that I simply cannot allow.” 

I smiled at his tender gestures and followed him as he led me back into the house. 

F: Nothing could have prepared me for her acceptance. It came so freely and uninhibited by judgement. The affection I carried for her had now grown so large I feared it would overtake me. As I began searching for food in the cabinets she wandered into one of the rooms off the foyer that contained my grandmothers grand piano. Curiously I watched her and then I resumed my mission of creating breakfast. Besides the box of GoLean and the spices I had used for last nights dinner my cabinets were terribly empty.

As I shut the cabinet I heard a few notes sound on the piano. I smiled softly thinking of her tapping away at the old instrument. But then the sound of perfectly played piano reached my ears and I froze. The melody was low and delicate but carried a certain melancholy that once again made my heart stop. I walked gingerly towards the foyer so as to not alert her of my presence. There she was once again illuminated and wreathed in the golden light of the sun. Her fingers pressing and gliding over the keys, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. She was too beautiful to look at, so I closed my eyes and let the sounds wash over me. The song slowly came to an end and I opened my eyes to see her beckoning me to sit beside her on the piano bench. 

“Do you play?” She asked as I took a seat next to her. 

“No…my grandmother always wanted me to…she tried to teach me…I received the piano when she died.” I had always regretted not learning. My loving grandmother was never a disciplinarian, she only wanted to share her gift with me but I was more content to listen while she played and occasionally sing along. My grandmother had told me I was a wonderful singer but she was the only person to ever hear me sing and biased so I didn't place much stock in her kind words. I felt a hand squeeze mine and raise it to the keys of the piano. 

“Relax your fingers…good…now press.” I followed her directions and I once again heard the melody she had been playing before just far more simplified. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.  
“There, you're not half bad my dear, I’ll make a pianist of you yet.” I rolled my eyes but brought her hand to my mouth and showered it with kisses. 

“What other talents are you keeping hidden?” I inquired playfully as she giggled.

“Oh you’ll see.” She smirked at her retort and I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. 

“But first, breakfast!” And with that she rose and twirled out of the room reaching for her purse. 

“Where are you going?” I questioned as she retrieved her phone from the kitchen. 

“We are getting breakfast!” She sang as she pulled on her heels and pushed my shoes towards me. 

“Have you looked a mirror or at me? We look a bit rough.” I reminded her and she dismissed me with a wave of her hand. 

“Well…I’m getting breakfast and I would love it…if you would join me.” In each pause she moved closer finally pressing her hands against my chest and placing a kiss on my lips. I groaned and moved to put on my shoes much to her delight. 

“Fine, but we’re taking your car, I'm going incognito.” She giggled as we walked outside one of my hands tightly in hers and the other gripping my cane in anticipation knowing her free nature would be the death of me.


	4. Acqua e Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick and Reader attend Hannibal Lecter's dinner party, Frederick learns to trust again.

F: It had been two days since the pool and breakfast and I missed her terribly. She was busy with law school and work at the museum and I unfortunately had gotten trapped under a mountain of paperwork after a mishap with a patient. Sitting in my office at BSHCI I tapped away at my laptop attempting to contact my legal representation knowing I wouldn't receive a reply anytime soon. I opened my tablet and crossed “contact Miller” off my list of things to do. I sighed heavily as I realized my list was far too long to complete today. I hated not finishing my to do list. With a groan I picked up my phone and prepared to call Alana Bloom back dreading her commentary which I knew I would receive regardless of how polite I was. At least it was another item off my list. But before I could dial her number my phone lit up with Hannibal Lecter’s name and for the first time all day I was excited to answer the phone. I answered after a few rings in order to appear busy and offered a polite greeting. 

“Hello Frederick, I trust you have received my invitation for Friday’s dinner party.” 

Damn…I had hoped my absence and lack of RSVP would have gone unnoticed. 

“Yes, I have.” I reluctantly replied. There was a pause on the phone and then Lecter spoke again. 

“Well then I must apologize, I appear to have lost your RSVP.” 

There was nothing to lose because I had never sent one. 

“No need for that my receptionist must have neglected to send it to you.” 

Then as I spoke an idea entered my head and I acted on it immediately. 

“Would it be a terrible inconvenience to you if I brought a guest?” 

There was a lengthy pause on the other end which I hoped was surprise and not frustration. 

Lecter's thick accented voice answered back, “Not at all, I will simply add another setting…it is always a joy to cook for a new guest.” 

“Excellent, thank you Dr. Lecter.” I breathed a sigh of relief that was barely audible. 

“Very good, I will see you and your guest Friday evening, goodbye Frederick.” And with that I heard the line click. 

I smirked thinking about showing Y/N off to the lot of them, Jack Crawford, Hannibal himself and Alana Bloom. Damn. I still needed to call her back. But first I needed to text Lena to make certain she had no plans for Friday night.

F: Cancel your plans for Friday evening.  
y/n: Hmm…why don’t you tell me what you have in mind and then I’ll think about it.   
F: Hannibal Lecter. Dinner Party. Formal.  
y/n: Don’t you have to RSVP way in advance for those types of things?  
F: Already done, Lecter invited you himself.   
y/n: I don’t know if I believe that.   
F: It would be rude not to go.  
y/n: Frederick.   
F: Please.  
y/n: Fine. You owe me.  
F: Anything you want, its yours. 

R: This ridiculous man. Now I was a last minute plus one to one of the legendary dinner parties that the famous Hannibal Lecter would throw spontaneously. Fantastic. Though I was excited to attend such an event and with Frederick no less I was in the middle of my law school midterms and talks with a curator from the Louvre attempting to get a piece on loan for a new exhibit. I took a deep breath. I suppose this meant I needed to go shopping. I loathe shopping. With an exasperated groan I rose from my desk which was covered in law books and various papers and grabbed my purse. As I walked down the street outside of my apartment I texted Frederick inquiring to what he would be wearing. He texted back almost immediately a mirror selfie of him in a dark blue suit. I nearly choked on laughter as I realized he must have a photo bank of pictures he's taken of himself in various suits. The smile remained on my lips as I walked towards the upscale end of town, the image of Frederick’s mirror selfie dancing in my mind.

 

F: It was Friday night. The plan was for her to meet me at my house and for us to drive to Lecter’s dinner together but in a complicated turn of events involving the museum and something about a Degas painting she was going to meet me at Lecter’s instead. I had asked repeatedly to see her dress but she refused to give me the smallest hint other than the halfway comforting statement that, “Yes Frederick it will complement your suit.” 

Now I was driving alone already dreading the night to come. Lecter always managed to find and invite the most boring elitist people and I couldn't stand them. I reminded myself that he invited me too meaning I must be just as dull and arrogant. Then I remembered what Y/N had said the day we met in regards to Lecter. “Poor Dr. Lecter.” I repeated a slight smile pulling at the corner of my lips. 

Suddenly I was hit with the realization that we had never discussed the nature of our relationship. I mean it seemed committed and I hoped I was the only one she was seeing. Oh God what had I done. Everyone at the party was sure to inquire into our relationship and we had yet to discuss it with each other. I groaned and hit the steering wheel as I pulled down the street to Hannibal Lecter’s house knowing I was very likely to be humiliated within the hour. I scanned the line of parked cars for hers but it was no where to be seen. I sighed in relief, I didn't want her to arrive before I could protect her from the wolves inside. I parked away from the other cars after avoiding the hired valet. I trusted no one to drive this car save myself. Exiting I smoothed myself over and began the walk towards the sound of fake laughter and snobbish remarks. 

Inside I was greeted by a few of Hannibal’s usual guests who I had dined with before. The living room was where everyone had gathered all forming small clusters in which I was certain boring conversations were taking place. I flexed my hand over the top of my cane as I spotted Hannibal standing with Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom to the left of the large ornate window near the center of the room. I approached them quickly falling into my sauntering facade as a preemptive defense. It was Hannibal who was first to greet me. 

“Ah Frederick, I am so glad you made it, I’ve been looking forward to meeting your guest.” I gripped my cane and prepared to reply but before I could Alana interrupted. 

“You brought a guest?” She exclaimed a little to loudly for my liking. 

“Yes.” I replied curtly not wanting to spend any more time on the subject. 

“Well where are they?” She continued smirking slightly and leaning her hip to one side. I noticed Jack and Hannibal were leaning closer waiting for my answer. Suddenly I saw Alana’s eyes shift as the room fell quiet, I turned around only when I realized the two men were also looking towards the entrance of the room with curious expressions. There she stood all elegance and poise eyes fixed on me. I couldn't help the surge of pride and joy that filled me as it showcased itself in the form of a massive grin. She walked down the small set of steps and made her way towards me, her smile growing as she came closer. The dark blue silk of her dress rippled and she moved as if she were water and air both. The deep yet still modest cut of her neckline caused my breath to catch in my throat. I was aware of everyone staring at us but for once I couldn't have cared less. When she reached me she gave me a brief kiss on the cheek before offering her hand to both the men and then Alana who was still in shock. She introduced herself with a soft smile and I had never seen Hannibal look more intrigued. She thanked Hannibal for inviting her to attend the dinner with me and he replied that he was “more than happy to have a friend of Frederick’s for dinner”. 

Then Alana chimed in, “Forgive me if I’m being impolite or invasive, but it seems you two might be a little more than friends.” 

I saw a flicker of an eye roll when I turned to look at Y/N and I felt my lip curl into a smirk. 

“We’ve been together for a few months now.” She replied politely turning to me with a smile. 

“Well I am glad to see Frederick has been keeping such lovely company…now if you will excuse me I must go check on dinner.” And with that Hannibal smiled and headed in the direction of the dining room and kitchen.

Finally Jack Crawford spoke leaving the silence he had been in since I had arrived. “So Y/N, what line of work are you in?” 

I beamed as she explained her work at the museum and also incorporated into the same explanation that she was a full-time law student. Jack seemed impressed. That was a look I doubted I had ever seen on him. I slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me not wanting to lose her to the nosy guests that were listening in on the conversation. Sure enough like vultures they descended each asking how we had met, how long we had been together and other personal questions. She answered each diplomatically and with all the grace of a royal. I noticed Alana finish her third glass of wine since Y/N had arrived. I smirked and gazed down at the woman on my arm and I realized I had never felt more proud. 

 

F: Dinner and gone spectacularly well. Everyone had been so impressed with her even Hannibal Lecter himself. She agreed to drive back to my house for a few drinks before going to her apartment and so we parted only to meet at the house 30 minutes later. I waited for her as she parked and locked her car in my driveway and then I proceeded to unlock the front door and hold it open as she entered. I closed the door and turned to where she stood in the middle of the foyer. I stared at her for a moment and then quickly closed the distance between us with rapid strides. I kissed her deeply feeling her wrap her arms around me pulling me impossibly close. I ran my hands up and down her back relishing the feel of the cool satin mixed with the soft warmth of her skin. I walked her towards the wall and trapped her against it carefully. She giggled against my lips and I smiled at the vibrations. I felt her hands unbuttoning my suit and I let her until she reached my dress shirt. I grasped her small hands in mine and brought them to my lips. She looked at me confused and then a wave of realization came over her face. 

“It’s ok Frederick. We don't have to.” She kissed me lightly on the lips as I released her hands to cradle her face. 

I looked deeply into her heavenly eyes for a few moments and then kissed her with all the passion I possessed. She gasped softly and wrapped her arms around me to steady herself. I could trust her. I did trust her. A few tears fell from my eyes and she was quick to pull away with a concerned look. 

“I trust you.” I spoke, voice breaking at my realization. 

I saw tears gather in her eyes making them look even larger than usual. She pressed her face into my neck and peppered me with slow kisses finally coming to rest on my lips. 

“Thank you.” She breathed running her hands up and down my back. Then she gave me a little push releasing herself from her trap. She pulled my hand to urge me to follow and she led me up the stairs with care. We reached the inside of my bedroom and she turned her back to me gesturing with the tips of her fingers to her zipper. I stepped forward and gently tugged at the zipper seeing the skin of her back slowly become exposed. She turned towards me and kissed me deeply before shrugging the fabric off of her shoulders. Falling and pooling around her feet she stepped out of the gown and allowed me to see her fully before she pressed herself against me. Kissing me again she moved me towards the bed unbuttoning my dress shirt carefully. 

Soon my suit jacket and dress shirt were on the floor next to my pants and her dainty lace underwear. All that was left between us was my briefs and white cotton undershirt. Her fingers traced my jawline as she kissed me tenderly moving her body over mine. I had laid back on the bed my heart pounding. 

“Could you—could you close your eyes?” I begged moving to sit up. 

“Of course darling.” Her eyes fluttered shut and I breathed deeply before removing my shirt. I took one of her hands in mine and kissed each finger softly before telling her she could open her eyes again. Instead of looking for my scar she looked directly into my eyes with a playful smile and ran her hands over my chest before kissing me again. I fought the stinging in my eyes refusing to cry for the second time that night. She hovered over me, legs on either side of mine and began kissing her way down my neck and chest. She reached my scar but didn't hesitate in covering it with kisses and loving caresses as well. I moaned at her touch and felt myself becoming more aroused by the second. I pulled her back to me and then rolled her onto her back and positioned myself above her. I stroked her forehead and hair as we kissed, and listened intently to all the little sounds she made as I moved my body against hers. I treasured every second praying silently that this moment would never end and that we would be wrapped in each other forever.


	5. Salvezza dell'uomo e Della Bestia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick confesses his feelings for Reader and saves her from unexpected danger.

R: It was his hot breath on the back of my neck that woke me. Then when I heard him speaking softly I listened carefully. 

“You are so beautiful. I still cannot believe that you want to be with me, let alone near me.” He obviously didn't mean for me to hear any of this.

I continued to listen pretending to still be in a deep sleep. I felt guilty for a moment but my curiosity overwhelmed me. It was like listening to a child as they played with dolls. 

“I have never felt so…so…much for someone. I cannot believe you are real.” Then he was silent for a few moments and I felt one of his large hands softly stroking my exposed back. 

His other hand moved delicately to my hair as he placed the softest of kisses on my shoulder blade. I enjoyed his touches for a few minutes before pretending to stir and awaken. I rolled to face him and in the dimly lit room I could see him smile. 

“Good morning.” He whispered brushing the hair from my face tenderly. 

“Is it really? Its so dark in here…I can barely see you.” I muttered feigning grogginess. 

He then gestured towards the window and explained his blackout curtains. I pulled myself from his embrace and walked to the massive window and tugged the curtains open. The sudden flood of light was enough to make Frederick groan from where he laid on the bed. I stretched basking in the warm sun pouring in and then turned to return to the comfort of the bed and Frederick’s arms. As I was walking back I noticed Frederick regard me up and down with the most endearing of looks. He pulled the covers back for me and welcomed me in with a kiss. I nuzzled my nose into his neck giving him little kisses along his jaw. He sighed happily and pressed his hands into my back drawing me in even closer. Our bodies pressed tightly together and our hands slowly began exploration of each others skin. Coming between us my hand traced over his scar lightly before moving to his chest which was graced with thin patterns of black hair. I moved my fingertips over his muscles before finding his hands and moving them to his sides. Climbing on top of him I gifted him little kisses all the while rolling my hips slowly against him. He whimpered softly as I quickened my pace. His hands found my hips and gripped me tightly as we continued, finally seeing each other in total unobscured light. 

F: It had been years since I had been so intimate with someone. Seeing her sleeping so serenely in my arms felt holy. The rise and fall of her chest in rhythm with my own. How many nights had I spent alone? The number suddenly seemed unfathomable. She stirred against me and rolled to her side. I held my breath so as to not wake her. I needed more time to catalogue everything, every sound, every movement, every sensation.

A few moments passed and I felt confident that she was once again sound asleep. Moving myself lightly to press up against her I rested my lips on the base of her neck. It seemed impossible that three months ago I wasn't aware of her presence in the world. I didn't know her laugh, her soft skin…her eyes. Suddenly it all made sense. My periods of depression, my mutilation, years of solitude…all endured for her. The pain of my insecurities soothed by the sincere affection in her eyes. 

I pulled myself closer wrapping my arms around the cool skin of her middle as I kissed her neck and then shoulder. It was in this moment I decided she was mine. I breathed her in, this woman that was more precious to me than my life. My chest nearly heaved with the swell of adoration I felt. I had to alleviate this pressure. I spoke softly barely above a whisper testing the air with her name. She didn't stir and I breathed in relief. I began a monologue of everything I was thinking. I worshiped her hair, every follicle. I praised her graciousness, her acceptance and her free nature. My words poured for the first time unrehearsed and unmeditated. I am not sure how much time passed. I resolved my musings and kissed her carefully on her shoulder blade savoring the feeling of release that washed over me. 

I felt her tremble against me before she rolled to face me. God her eyes. She smiled at me in the dim room as I spoke a ‘good morning’ . Soon she had pulled herself from me and was walking to open my curtains which had been drawn for months. I couldn't remember the last time light had come through my window, during my recovery day had bled into night my cocktails of pain medication and antibiotics forcing me to sleep restlessly for weeks. There she was illuminated by the glow of the early morning sun. Her hair mussed from sleep cascaded over her shoulders and back reflecting the light in veins of gold. She returned to me and I pulled her in to me, resigned to stay in bed with her for as long as possible. As she peppered me with kisses I could feel my heart swell and I sighed. As much as she was mine, I was hers a hundredfold. 

 

F: Around 4 pm we finally rose from bed and assessed the damage. The sheets were half pulled off the bed and the duvet had long been lost to the dark mahogany floors. We both laughed heartily and collected our discarded clothing from their places scattered around the room. 

“I’m going to grab a shower.” She announced sauntering into my bathroom with a cheeky grin.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, did she expect me to follow? Feeding my anxieties and hearing the pattering of water coming from the bathroom I refocused myself and proceeded to strip the bed and remake it after carrying the sheets to the small laundry room tucked away between two of my guest rooms. Arriving back in my room I suddenly felt very exposed and alone so I hurriedly put a pair of boxer briefs and my white undershirt back on. I sat on the edge of my bed and regarded my hands as they fidgeted, suddenly unsure of their place. 

“FREDERICK!” Her voice screamed from the bathroom, coated in fear. 

My bare feet slapped against the floor as I sprinted painfully to her. Opening the door to the bathroom I saw her backed into the corner of the glass shower pointing at the corner opposite her. 

“Y/N What is it? Whats wrong?” I inquired moving closer before realizing the danger. 

A spider the size of a beverage coaster had crawled its way onto the marble bench inside the shower and was making slow patterned steps towards Y/N as she giggled but recoiled in fear. I clutched my stomach which was now throbbing from my brief olympic speed strides and rolled my eyes. 

“Save me!” She insisted as I moved to get a better angle on the spider before looking around the bathroom for weapons. 

“With what?” I laughed as her squeals grew louder.   
I pulled a white towel from its shelf and opened the door to the shower taking care not to slip on the slick gray granite tiled floor. 

“Careful baby!” She squealed moving herself behind me as I approached the trespassing creature. 

I blushed at her high pitched endearment. I felt her warm wet body press up against my back as she wrapped her arms around me placing her palms on my chest. I threw the towel over the spider in a swift motion trapping him under the thick cotton and blocking his escape route. 

“Wait!” She cried as I moved to step on the lump beneath the white cloud.

I looked at her half in exasperation and half in curiosity. She slid out of the glass box and pulled a decorative vase from the sink counter with care. Returning she knelt down and gestured for me to corral the hairy arachnid towards the mouth of the vase now flush with the wet floor. As soon as I lifted the edge of the towel the spider hurried its way into the vase and she quickly covered the mouth with the towel. 

“Hold this!” She exclaimed placing the makeshift jail into my arms. 

I followed her to my closet where she pulled on one of my black undershirts which looked like a dress on her petite frame. I limped gingerly along as she reclaimed her trap and hurried down the hallway and descended the stairs leaving little wet footprints as she went. Reaching the front door she gestured for me to open it and when I did she hurried out to the edge of the concrete steps where she laid the vase. I observed as she lifted the towel from the entrance and the spider made its aggravated exit, racing for the sanctuary of the grass. Still crouched down she turned to me with the most childlike glee on her face. I smiled back and opened the door for us to reenter the house. She picked up the vase and towel as we returned to my bedroom depositing the towel in the laundry room on the way. 

“Thank you for letting me save him.” She spoke softly before kissing me on my cheek. 

My hands found and cradled her face sweetly as I treasured the look on her face. I couldn't find any words so I spoke the only way I could think of, a small hum and a gentle kiss on her forehead. She giggled and placed her hand on top of mine which was resting on her cheek. 

Pulling me with her towards the bathroom she grinned, “Come on.” 

I stopped where I was and looked at her questioningly. 

“Are you sure…you want me in there…with you?” She paused and tilted her head in confusion before smiling again. 

“Well…if I’m being honest…I’m still a little frightened from the spider incident…and I can think of no one…no one who makes me feel safer.” With each pause she had taken a step closer to me and on her final words she placed a light kiss on my lips. 

I made her feel safe. I raised my head confidently and allowed her to guide me with her again. 

R: The morning could not have been more euphoric. Frederick was sensational in bed and surprisingly confident. As he should be in more aspects of his life. Finally after both showering we settled on the couch with salads and fruit Frederick had ordered from the Greek restaurant a few blocks away. He flipped through Netflix quickly, nothing quite grabbing his attention. Suddenly a documentary on Edward VIII was pulled to the front and I smacked his thigh lightly to get his attention. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

“That one.” I stated pointing to the icon on his large screen. 

“You want to watch a documentary?” He said in a skeptical tone.

I moved myself to face him and placed my salad bowl on the coffee table. “Have you ever heard the story of Wallis and Edward, Frederick?” 

He leaned back, amused by my theatrical enthusiasm. “I cannot say that I am familiar with the narrative.” 

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and reached for the remote he held loosely in his hand. He offered it willingly and I began searching for W/E, a biopic about Wallis and Edward’s romance. Frederick watched me patiently and took a few bites of his salad as the movie began to buffer. 

“Frederick the soundtrack is breathtaking, you're going to love it.” I continued describing the music that would accompany the film with an obnoxious enthusiasm at which Frederick chuckled and pulled me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist. 

He reached for another remote and turned off the ceiling and kitchen lights while gesturing for me to turn off the large lamp that hung over us via the wall. I turned it off with a few clicks and then settled close to him once more. The blue shirt he was wearing when coupled with his pajama pants seemed so strangely casual for a man who was normally dressed to the nines. I nuzzled my nose into his shoulder looking up at him tenderly. His eyes widened for a moment and then he pressed a kiss to the top of my forehead before focusing on the film once more.


	6. Amici e Amanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Alana Bloom discuss their first encounter when Reader visits Frederick at BSHCI. Frederick overhears a conversation that makes him jealous and uneasy.

F: It had been too long since I had seen her in person. Her work at the museum and coursework for law school had come crashing down on her all at once and she was working around the clock to complete everything. I texted her relentlessly, good morning, how’s your day, sweet dreams. She would always respond with amusing tales from her life before asking me the same question. I had been spending most nights at the hospital knowing if I returned home I would have to face my house alone and after sharing it with her last weekend the thought made me nauseous. I would return to the house once a day during lunch to gather an outfit and other necessities but there really wasn't much there. Finally around Thursday I could no longer stand her absence. 

F: I miss you. I need to see you.  
Y/N: I miss you too.  
F: Come over to the hospital and keep me company.  
F: Please.  
Y/N : I would love nothing more but my briefs are piling up.  
F: Bring them with you and work on them here.  
Y/N: I doubt I’ll be much fun.  
F : Please.  
Y/N : Ok. Give me 20 minutes. 

My heart jumped in excitement and then I looked around my office. I needed to prepare a space for her to work. Suddenly the harsh trill of my office phone rang out pulling me from my dream like state. Still my giddiness prevailed and was apparently obvious as I answered the phone. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood Frederick?” It was Alana Bloom…who else would it be I groaned mentally. 

“What can I do for you Dr. Bloom?” I proceeded politely despite my curled fist which now rested on my desk. 

“I’m on my way to your office, I have a rather large file that Jack Crawford wants you to look at.” She sounded a little too happy for my liking. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose in anticipation of whatever fresh hell she was about to bring me. 

“Yes, fine. I have a session with a patient at 2pm so our interaction will need to be brief.” She paused on the phone and I swear I could hear her eyes roll. 

“As always Dr. Chilton I will do my absolute best to keep our interaction brief.” 

“Fantastic.” I hung up the phone with a sigh of exasperation. 

Without even a second for recovery there was a page from my secretary. 

“Dr. Chilton we have a situation with a patient on level 2.” I groaned slightly and responded that I was on my way. I grabbed my cane and clipboard and began hurrying down the halls of the hospital.

R: I arrived outside the BSHCI for the first time and immediately noticed Frederick’s car parked out front. My little peacock. The guardhouse instructed me where to park and gave me a ticket to place in my windshield. I parked and reached inside my car to gather my books and papers that in my rushed driving had become scattered across my back seats. 

“Y/N?” I heard a familiar female voice call from close behind me. I pulled myself from the car and turned around to see Alana Bloom holding two large files in her arms. 

“Dr. Bloom, its good to see you.” I responded as she shifted slightly uncomfortably in front of me. 

“I want to apologize for my behavior at Hannibal’s dinner party. I was untoward.” Confusion spread across my face as I replayed our interactions that night. 

Then I remembered. A few hours into the dinner party Alana had excused herself from the group where we had been sitting and discussing favorite travel destinations. My eyes followed after her noticing how she swayed slightly as she walked. I had waited a few moments and then I followed after her in concern. I listened for the uneven pattern of her heels as I took a few turns down and around empty halls. I found her a few moments later, standing in front of two doors looking very confused. 

“Dr. Bloom?” I asked and she spun around nearly falling. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine Y/N.” Her eyes narrowed at me as she stumbled towards one of the doors. She pressed too hard against it and as it opened she fell. I rushed towards her catching half of her as she pulled me to the ground with her. We were both small women so it took absolutely nothing at all to topple us over. I giggled slightly and then caught the expression on her face. She looked as if she were going to be sick. I reached for the light switch by the door as she crawled towards the toilet and raised herself onto her knees. 

I shut and locked the door before hurrying next to her and gathering her dark hair in my hands as she heaved. She stopped for a moment eyes teary and face red. I used this pause to pull a towel from a shelf by the door and drape it over her shoulders. “What…are you doing?” She inquired breathing heavily. 

“It helps…trust me.” She looked as if she were going to rebut my last comment but instead she heaved again losing the contents of her stomach in rapid fashion. 

I placed my free hand on her back and moved it in slow soothing circles as the minutes passed. As she finished I brought her a wet washcloth for her mouth and head. She leaned her back against the sink next to us as she wiped her mouth and I dabbed her forehead which had beaded with sweat. Her breath finally returned to normal and she looked at me with confusion. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Her voice almost sounding childish in comparison to her normal polished tone. I chuckled softly but her face didn't change. 

“You’ve given me no reason not to be Dr. Bloom.” 

“Please, you've just watched me empty my stomach I think we can dispense with the formalities.” A slight smile pulled at the edge of her mouth. 

“Ok. Alana.” I smiled back giving her a final dab before placing the towel in the used bin. I assumed she was going to stand but she stayed seated on the floor staring at the dark brown wall lost in thought. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked before sitting beside her on the cool stone floor. 

“I’m sure you know Dr. Chilton and I are not on the best of terms.” She spoke softly fingers pulling at imaginary lint on the dress. I smiled softly signaling my knowledge of their strenuous professional relationship. 

“I’ve been under a lot of pressure at the Bureau lately and he had been making all sorts of excuses for not assisting me in some of the cases. I just assumed he was being difficult. When I saw you…” She paused as if she were going to continue but she didn’t. 

“Hey, we both know Frederick can be intentionally difficult. It wasn't a harsh deduction.” I comforted as she smiled before frowning. 

“I was really demanding and rude. And…I would apologize…I want to apologize.” Her eyes lowered to her hands which had started picking at one another.

“It would mean a lot to Frederick, but…I don't think its necessary. He’s given you enough grief in the past.” I placed a hand on her shoulder before untangling a strand of dark hair that had caught in her necklace.

She smiled carefully watching me as I fixed her hair around her face. I stood and offered her my hands. Standing we both examined and primped ourselves in the mirror erasing any evidence that we had been on the floor moments before. Finally we had turned to each other giving looks of approval and minute smooths and adjustments before smiling and exiting the bathroom. She caught my hand before we reached the living room and subsequently all the other party guests and gave it a squeeze. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn't discuss any of what just happened with Dr. Chilton.” I gave her a reassuring smile and promised I wouldn’t. 

“Thank you.” She responded with a smile as we entered the ornate room once more. Frederick had whispered in my ear a question about where I had gone and I had jokingly replied that I had gone to powder my nose. He gave me a teasing squeeze on my knee before returning fully to the conversation he had been in with the other men seated across from us. 

Now Alana was looking at me almost expectantly and I was unsure what she needed to hear. 

“No apology necessary, the wine was almost too good that night.” I attempted to joke desperately trying to lighten the mood. A smile curved at the corner of her mouth. 

“Hannibal always insists on the best of everything, especially alcohol.” She seemed happy to steer the conversation away from the bathroom events of the dinner party and I was all too willing to follow her lead. 

“Frederick has told me as much, he was very upset he couldn't eat the majority of the dinner Dr. Lecter prepared.” I responded while gathering the rest of my papers and books before shutting my car door with my hip and pressing the lock button with the side of my pinkie finger. 

“Oh, let me help you!” Alana suddenly rushed forward taking two books and a few papers off the stack I was carrying. 

I responded with a chuckle and a thanks as we began walking towards the side entrance of the BSHCI. 

“Hannibal brews his own beer, he was kind enough to gift me my own private reserve.” She added to our previous discussion as we walked. 

I noticed the way that she spoke of Hannibal and was convinced that something must be going on between the two of them. We went through the metal detectors and security, Alana showing me the way through the halls as we chatted, our heels clicking in sync with one another as we arrived at Frederick’s office. His secretary explained that he had been called to deal with a patient but upon seeing all the books and files in our arms the older woman suggested that we wait for him in his office. She opened the double doors for us and we entered. I was struck by the ornate design of the room and the high ceilings. Alana smiled at my admiration. 

“I know. If I ever had this office, I wouldn’t change a thing…well…I’d move the desk.” My eyes settled on the leather couch which had a few blankets and a one of Frederick’s pillows on it. Had he been sleeping here? I placed my books on the coffee table which I observed had multiple coffee rings on its surface. It was unlike Frederick to be so…untidy. Alana took a seat on the couch after I folded and moved the blankets and pillow to a chair in the corner of the room. 

“Is everything ok with you and Frederick?” She inquired motioning to the pile in the chair. I sat on the couch a few feet between us. 

“I think so. I haven't seen him in a few days though.” I saw Alana mull my words over before she patted my arm reassuringly. 

“I’m sure everything is fine. But then again what do I know, its been ages since I’ve been in a relationship.” 

I looked at her in surprise. “Really? You?” 

She laughed heartily and nodded. “I’m not the best at relationships, I’m always…overthinking.” 

I smirked slightly and leaned towards her. “What about Dr. Lecter? I’m sure you two would be great together.”

Her eyes glinted playfully but she shook her head. “Hannibal and I are friends…though there are some times…I catch this look in his eyes and wonder if he wants more but is afraid to suggest anything. He abhors the rude.” 

I laughed knowingly and we went on for a few more minutes discussing Dr. Lecter’s mannerisms and eventually like school girls his physical appearance. We giggled and playfully chatted away until the double doors at the side of the room opened roughly. Frederick walked in hurriedly immediately taking a seat at his desk. Alana and I exchanged glances as she stood and carried the two thick files across the room before placing them on his desk. Before they hit the table he snatched them from her hand without looking up as he made rapid notes on some papers. 

“Is that all?” He snapped in a cold tone. 

I could see Alana’s posture tense as she spoke, “Jack wants these back by Monday.”  
He scoffed and nodded again without moving his eyes from the papers on his desk. Alana turned on her heels and walked back to the couch where I was and retrieved her purse and coat. I stood to hug her after she had put her coat on and straightened her collar. 

“I’m glad our paths crossed Y/N.” She smiled after we pulled apart. 

“As am I, I’d love to go out for drinks sometime.” I posed genuinely interested in furthering a friendship with her. 

With a wide smile she motioned to Frederick as we walked to the office doors, “Dr. Chilton has my cell number. Let me know when and where, I will warn you though, I’m not usually one for wine.” 

We both laughed and I waved as she disappeared down the corridor outside. Closing the office doors I sighed happily and made my way back to the couch to arrange my numerous papers and begin my work. I heard Frederick groan and hum sarcastically. I wondered for a moment how it was even possible. He repeated the sound and I looked at him over the back of the couch with a smile. 

“Yes dear?” I saw his cheeks redden with the endearment before her quickly looked back to his papers. 

“I was not aware you were such good friends with Alana Bloom.” I tilted my head to one side watching him write and flip through pages on his desk. 

“She’s very nice Frederick. She's incredibly perceptive as well.” He looked up at that eyes running over my face. 

Then he moved a hand to the two files on his desk and lifted them feigning difficulty. 

“Does this look nice to you?” He sassed angrily letting them fall with a heavy slap. 

I raised an eyebrow at his display before returning to my books. A few moments passed and then the sound again. 

I turned to him in exasperation, “Yes Frederick.” He didn't look at me but I noticed his hands had stopped moving. 

“You seemed to have a great deal of compliments for Hannibal Lecter when you spoke of him with Dr. Bloom.” His voice was soft but I could sense an underlying anger. 

I stood and walked to where he sat behind his desk. He wouldn't look at me even when I ran a hand over his tensed arm. 

“Frederick what's wrong?” 

He shifted in his seat before placing his silver pen on his desk. 

“I do not see why you must be friends with her.”  
I chuckled at his choice of words and ran my hands up and down his arms as I leaned over the back of his chair. 

“Everyone needs friends darling.” That’s when he turned his head and looked at me. 

“Not me.”

I frowned slightly and rolled his chair so I could sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around me eagerly pulling me close as I planted a kiss on his temple. He sighed heavily and ran his hand along my leg slowly. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” I murmured in his ear breathing in his lightly scented cologne.

His hand stopped its motion and he pulled his head from me looking intently in my eyes. 

“Really?” His voice was so small it broke my heart. I kissed him then, ever so lightly and tenderly. I ran a hand through his thick hair and sighed at the sensation of the soft strands flicking through my fingers. I pressed my nose to his neck and hummed happily finally relaxing for the first time in days. We sat there for a few moments before I felt him tense again.

“Do you really think Dr. Lecter looks like a sexy Bond villain?” I choked on my laughter at hearing him recite a line I had spoken to Alana earlier. Frederick didn't laugh. I moved so I could see his face which was a mixture of jealousy and something sadder. 

“Oh my darling man, you're so nosy.” I teased running a finger over his nose. That didn't help. 

“Frederick you know I think you're sexy.” He rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

“Dr. Lecter doesn't hold a candle to you my dear. And I’m pretty sure he doesn't know how to do that thing you do with your—“ He cut me off with a hard kiss. 

He wove a hand in my hair pulling my face to his burying his nose in my cheek. My hands pulled at his tie and shirt deepening the kiss. Breathless, he pulled away his eyes wide and expression soft. He moved hair from my face and cupped my cheek. 

“Don’t leave me.” His words were so sad and heavy I felt my stomach drop and heart shatter. 

“Why would you say that?” I brought the hand on my cheek to my mouth and kissed each finger softly. 

“Because I am terrified.” 

I furrowed my brows and moved my hand to his cheek which was covered in a light pattern of stubble. 

He cleared his throat and shook his head softly, eyes never leaving mine. “I have been terrified since the day I met you.”

I saw tears form in his eyes which had taken on a glaze. 

“I know I am not much, you deserve far more than I will ever be able to give you—“ I cut him off with my finger. “You are exactly what I deserve Frederick, I don't want more…I don't want less and I certainly don't want Dr. Lecter.” I added the last bit with a smirk which he returned briefly.

He ran a hand up my back and pulled me close to him once more. 

“I love you.” His voice was soft but sure.

I kissed the skin of his neck and gave him a little nip as punishment for his theatricalities. 

“I love you too Frederick.” The words came easily as if it were the only thing I could say to him for the rest of our lives. 

 


	7. Tre Amori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederick spends his first night at Reader's house and learns more about her.

R: The rest of that day had been peaceful, me working on various documents and briefs for law school and Frederick typing away at his laptop relentlessly. Finally when 8pm came I heard Frederick shut the laptop and begin to gather his things. 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked almost hesitantly. I looked up from my array of papers with a grin. 

“Are you coming home with me?” I teased. 

His face took on a blush as he came to sit beside me on the taut leather sofa. 

“I have never seen your apartment.” He stated, but somehow it sounded like a question. 

I racked my brain but he was right, he had never been to my apartment. 

“Well…lets remedy that then, be a dear and help me gather my papers.” 

He grinned widely and hurried to stack my papers before ushering me out of his office. We shuffled out into the cold air and I texted him my address but also suggested that he follow behind me in his car. We parted then and he waited for me to exit the lot before starting his car and pulling out onto the main road behind me. The drive to my apartment from the hospital was about 20 minutes depending on traffic. As it was 8pm we had missed rush hour traffic so the drive was relatively quick. I parallel parked outside of the building and Frederick followed suit. He rushed out of his car to help me with my books and papers before following me inside. I unlocked the two metal front doors before we were in the lobby of my apartment building. I watched as Frederick’s eyes darted everywhere like a child in a museum. 

Three flights of stairs and a huffy Frederick later we reached my apartment door. He looked at me expectantly as if whatever was behind this door was a modern Narnia. I chuckled softly and jostled my key in the lock. He followed behind me as I kicked my heels off and began down the short hallway to my living room. I placed my books and papers on my desk which was covered in other papers and books. I took the books from Frederick’s arms and placed them on their assigned shelves. I turned to see Frederick staring at me with his mouth wide and stance open. 

“What?” I asked in confusion.

F: When I entered her apartment I immediately noticed the warm scent, a mixture of vanilla, apple and a hint of cinnamon. The living room was wide and had high ceilings with walls that were painted white. One wall was completely made of bookcases, thousands of books of all colors and spines adorned the shelves. I wondered how many she had read. Her desk was near the bookcase wall and was covered in papers some typed and others handwritten. There was a old fireplace and a large ornate gold mirror above it, tilted ever so slightly off the wall. Her couch was a worn leather sofa which was accompanied by two matching chairs with dark green velvet pillows. She had a few candles on the wooden coffee table and a two books, one was Wake Up by Jack Kerouac and the other was Criminal Intent and the Law by an author who's name I couldn't read. Her floors were parquet and old but seemed incredibly clean and polished. She turned to me after placing her books on the wall with a questioning look. 

“What?” 

I stammered out a compliment on the room at which she relaxed and thanked me with a kiss on the cheek. 

“How about a full tour?” She asked with a slight wink.

I nodded my agreement and followed her to another small hallway off the living room. First was the kitchen, half renovated and half exposed brick the room was small but had plenty of counter and cupboard space as well as a modern oven and range. Then the bathroom, more modern than the rest of the apartment, she explained telling me how the previous owners abandoned their project due to one of them having an affair which resulted in a divorce. The crowning achievement of this bathroom was the clawfoot tub underneath the large square window which she told me looked out on the park across the street. A small laundry room was next to the bathroom but she didn't bother showing me, assuring me that it was a mess. Finally her bedroom, very similar to the living room, cream walls and ceiling with some ornate molding framing the edges of the room. A massive window that opened onto a small balcony was on directly across from us as we entered the room. Beautiful dark cream curtains hung around the window, just a bit too long for its frame. Her bed wasn't as large as mine but was filled with more than enough pillows, some green and some brown. Next to the window there were photos on the wall framed in golden metal and wood. I walked closer dying to know what and who were in these photos so important they graced the wall of her bedroom.

The first photo was Y/N and another woman smiling at each other both in black dresses. The next was an old photo of a young man and woman kissing with wide smiles on the sides of their faces. The third was empty and I turned to her in question. She walked behind me and leaned her head on my shoulder. 

“I suppose you're curious about the vacant frame. I would be too. The story is this, the first photo is my best friend since childhood. I think she's the first person I ever loved. Not romantically but a deep sister like love. The next photo is my grandparents. I’ve never seen two people more consumed by one another. They married young and were happy and in love for the rest of their lives.” 

I kissed the side of her forehead when I saw the tears rolling from her eyes. She cleared her throat and then straightened again. 

“The third frame is empty because I've been waiting for the right person to fill it.” 

I felt my whole body tense and my mind panic. Was I not the right person? Didn't she say she loved me? 

“Don’t panic love, I intend to place your image on this wall sooner rather than later.” She patted my leg reassuringly and kissed my jaw. 

“However the only picture I have of you is a mirror selfie of you in that dashing blue suit. I would prefer a picture of both of us.” She added giving me a little nip on my jaw. 

“That can be arranged.” I spoke taking her face into my hands and kissing her gently on the lips. 

She sighed against me and I felt the vibrations in my bones. Turning away she began to pull her light blue shirt from her pencil skirt before stopping and looking at me. 

“I have an early day tomorrow Frederick, let’s get to bed.” Then she turned and exited the room and I heard the bathroom door shut behind her. 

I began to undress pulling off my suit jacket and tie, neatly placing everything on her Parisian style bureau. Next was my pants, dress shirt and socks. I left my white undershirt on for her comfort. I was certain she would not want to see my scar more than necessary. I lifted the material slightly to look at it in the mirror. My lip curled in disgust as my hand traced the raised mark wincing at the memory of the pain. Then I felt her arms around me pressing into my chest with a welcome weight. She kissed my shoulder through the shirt and looked at me through the mirror. 

“What are we thinking about?” She whispered her warm breath on my ear. 

When I didn't respond her hands made their way to my waist and began moving under the fabric of my shirt. She pressed herself close to me and I sighed all the tension I had been carrying falling from me like leaves in autumn. Her hand went over my scar as she placed more kisses on my shoulder and neck pulling me ever closer. She looked into my eyes for approval before removing the white cloth from my frame. She hummed quietly as I stood frozen watching her hands move over my bare skin in the mirror. Her fingers started at my arms which were by my sides and trailed up to my shoulders and over my back before they danced across my sides and up my chest. I turned to her and took her in. She was wearing the most beautiful silk night gown with lace accents along the chest. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back slightly curled from the neat bun she had it in all day. I ran a hand over her shoulder and followed the silk strap past the curve of her breast and down to her waist. 

“You’re beautiful.” I whispered my eyes stinging. She cupped my cheek in her hand and kissed me deeply before pulling away and turning me back towards the mirror. 

“So are you.” She laced her fingers with mine as we stood side by side and looked at each other through the glass. A few moments passed before she sighed and then pulled me with her to her bed. She pulled back the sheets and duvet for me while asking me which of her numerous pillows I would prefer. 

“Any, I am just happy to be sleeping in a bed once more.” I realized what I had said when she paused her shuffling and turned towards me. 

“Were you sleeping in your office?” I looked down nervously afraid she would think me neurotic for my behavior. God, what if she asked me to leave? 

“I uh…I had a lot of work…the hospital.” I watched her face carefully. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly and I could tell she wasn't buying into my poorly crafted lie. 

“You are going to think me a fool.” I spoke nervously running my fingers along the raised pattern of one of her pillows. 

“I will not. Out with it.” She nestled close to me and then gave me a little kiss before placing a delicate hand over my restless ones. 

“I could not sleep. After you left. I felt…I feel…alone. The weight of the darkness and silence was too much.” 

Her brows furrowed and she began tracing the veins on my hand slowly. 

“But Frederick, you've lived alone in that house for years. What changed?” Had she been listening to me? 

“You. You changed it. Your voice, your breath, the pattern of your feet when you walk through the halls. That house has always been empty, but without you…it is no different than a cell at my hospital.” My breath caught in my chest at this confession. 

But she wrapped her arms around my half sitting half laying torso and pulled me to lie down with her. With one arm still around me she rolled to turn off the lamp on her bedside table leaving us in darkness. The street lamps from the park below provided some light which I was grateful for. I needed to see her face. She pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed over it softly and slowly before moving up my arm and neck. She rolled herself on top of me and kissed the tip of my nose with a delicate smile. 

“You’re always welcome here Frederick. I’ll have a set of keys made for you in the morning.” She gave me a series of kisses then one on each cheek and then my forehead and then my chin. 

I groaned feeling the press of her silk against me. She grinned at my suffering and I punished her with a deep kiss. She melted against me and I wrapped my arms around her rolling her so she was trapped underneath me. I kissed and sucked at her pulse point on her neck watching as her head pressed back into her pillow, her eyes fluttering shut as she gave a small moan.   
“Freddy…I….mmmm….Freddy.” 

My lips had traveled far from hers and she wove her fingers through my hair her nails scratching pleasantly against my scalp. 

“Freddy I have to be up…early…tomorrow.” I kissed along her thighs and gently raked my fingers up her calves. 

“It is only nine thirty my love.” I murmured treasuring the feeling of the soft skin of her inner thigh against my rough cheek. 

“Freddy!” She whined as I teased her. 

“I will make certain you are up on time.” I offered my voice heavy with desire. 

She gripped my hair by the roots and pulled my head up, piercing my eyes with hers. “Promise?” 

I nodded eager to get back to my task. She tugged again obviously looking for verbal confirmation. 

“Promise.” 

6 am sharp my phone alarm joined hers in a hellish battle for the most annoying and obnoxious alarm. I reached across her still sleeping form to turn off her alarm and then mine. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and cheek rubbing her arm with my hand trying to wake her from what seemed to be a deep sleep. Nothing. I whispered her name, and when nothing came of that I decided I would let her sleep a few minutes longer and go prepare some coffee for her to have when she finally awoke. I struggled in the kitchen opening nearly every drawer in my search for coffee supplies. Once gathered, I started the machine she had on her counter and listened to the faint gurgle. The smell began to fill the apartment and I grew concerned that she hadn't gotten up yet. 

“Y/N?” I called down the hallway. No answer. I left the coffee machine now at a steady flow and returned to the bedroom. She had buried herself in a cocoon of blankets and was only visible by her long hair spread across the pillows. I chuckled and grinned widely. The happiness I felt spread in pulses through my chest and arms. 

“My love…” I sang approaching the bundle. 

“It is time to get up.” I sat near her on the bed as she groaned and rolled, further burying herself. 

“My love…if you get up right now…I’ll give you a birthday present early.” I baited her hoping to buy her into consciousness.

She groaned but rolled closer to me kissing my knee which was level with her face. 

“What is it?” Her voice was gravely but still music to my ears. I shook my head with a smirk,   
“You will have to get up to find out.” Her eyes opened slowly glaring at me as I chuckled. She slowly exited the cocoon and stretched her limbs with a groan. 

“You kept your promise.” She smiled giving me a little pat on my cheek. I grabbed her hand in its motion and kissed her knuckles softly. 

“I always do.” I moved my lips to hers sighing at the warmth of her skin against mine. Moving away I pulled her to her feet. 

“Now a shower, and then some breakfast.” I instructed as she rolled her eyes. 

“I will be expecting that gift Frederick.” She teased walking out of the bedroom and into her bathroom. I grinned and returned to the coffee. Now I just had to pick which gift to give her. There was a drawer at home filled with little gifts I had bought for her. Small things she had mentioned or things that reminded me of her. The first thing I had purchased was a coffee mug from Artifact, the cafe where we had met. The second was a small marble figurine reminiscent of the ones in the museums sculpture garden. More items had followed, each one with sentimental value. The newest addition was a diamond Cartier necklace made of pink gold which I knew would complement her skin tone wonderfully.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her singing from the bathroom shower. She had somehow managed to fuze Carry on my Wayward Son with Britney Spear’s Toxic and I was impressed. I prepared her coffee how I knew she liked it and grinned when I heard the shower squeak to a stop. A few moments later she emerged hair wrapped in a fluffy towel and her body in a light pink silk robe which accented every curve and edge. She perched on her tip toes and kissed me eagerly on the lips before taking the coffee I had prepared from my hands. “Thank you my love.” She sighed happily as she took a few sips before hopping on the counter. She placed the mug beside her hip and reached for me and tugged me to stand between her legs. I looked at her with such adoration, and such love that I thought I would burst. She gave me an eskimo kiss and then pressed her lips against mine with a giggle. 

“Good morning.” I spoke against her lips. 

She laughed cheerily, “Good morning indeed. Did you sleep well?” She inquired wrapping her arms over my neck lazily. 

“I cannot remember a night that I have slept better.” I was telling the truth. Insomnia had plagued me for years even before Gideon’s attempt on my life. 

“Why don't you sleep here again tonight.You look like you could use the rest.” She teased running a finger over the bags under my eyes. The nights on the sofa had done more damage than good. 

“I would love to.” And with a bouquet of kisses, tender smiles and glances later we were both dressed, out the door and on our separate ways to work.


	8. Non sei Rotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discovers the past Frederick has tried to hide. Frederick gives Reader the gift he promised her many mornings ago.

R: Frederick wasn't the only one in this relationship that was a bit of a snoop. After he had spent a few nights at my apartment we had spent a few at his house. Nights after work were spent cooking and cuddling, nothing had ever been so mundanely perfect. On this particular night I was cleaning up crumbs from where we had been eating on the couch and I noticed a thick album bound in dark leather under the couch pushed nearly to the wall. 

I pulled it from its hidden shelter and dusted it off. Frederick was at the sink with his back turned toward me rinsing and cleaning dishes. I felt the spine of the album crackle as I opened it. Photos of a chubby baby with large green eyes stared up at me as I turned the pages reverently. Soon a young boy took the baby’s place. That stare was too familiar to be mistaken. Frederick. I looked towards where he stood, still busy cleaning. 

“Frederick,” I called to him from where I knelt beside the couch. 

“Yes my love?” He responded without turning from his task. 

“What’s this?” I saw him still and tense before turning off the water that had been steadily flowing into the sink. 

He turned slowly with an odd look on his face. I watched as he approached me in a near regretful fashion. He took a seat carefully on the floor beside me wincing slightly. 

“That…is my family album.” He spoke slowly as if choosing every word carefully. 

I leaned my head on his shoulder and shifted closer to him.

“You’ve never mentioned your family…to me I mean.” 

He leaned his head to rest slightly on mine. “There is not much to say. My father and mother died years ago.” 

I moved to wrap my arms around him in comfort. 

“I’m so sorry my love.” 

He took a deep sigh and patted my hand lightly. “As I said it has been years. I have had time to…adjust.” 

I couldn't help myself, I had to press further if I wanted to avoid confusion around the subject in future. 

“How old were you?” I asked softly rubbing slow circles on his upper stomach. 

“24…I…had dropped out of medical school and just started studying psychology.” 

He took the album from my hands and flipped to the near end of the book. “This is us on the day I was accepted to medical school…my father…he told me he was finally proud of me.” 

My brow furrowed at the word finally which Frederick had emphasized with a heavy breath. He turned to me his eyes glazed with tears. 

“You should have seen his face the day I told him I had dropped out. He—he told me I was…’no longer his son’. He sarcastically mentioned psychiatry in passing as he berated me with insults and I ran with it not knowing what else to do.” 

My heart broke for Frederick as he spoke quietly and breathy obviously holding back tears. I kissed his neck gently and gave him a light squeeze from the arm I had wrapped around his middle. 

“The last thing he said to me was after my mother had tried to step in and protect me, he looked me dead in the eyes and said ‘You’re a failure, and a quitter. Get out of my sight.’” Frederick choked back a sob at which I wrapped myself more around him.

I would have tried stop him from crying but I could feel his body release a tension which must have been present for years. 

He continued through his tears, clutching at my arms. “A few weeks later I received these albums in the mail. That was his way of cutting me from the family dynasty…as it were. They both died in a car accident two months later.” 

I waited for him to speak again but he was silent, staring at the photograph as tears dropped pattering onto the dusty plastic covering the pages of the album. I looked down at the photograph as well, until then my attention had been fixed on Fredericks face. The photo was strange, a stern older man shorter than the young Frederick gripped Frederick’s shoulder with a self satisfied smirk. On the right side of Frederick was a small thin woman with dark black hair and tan complexion. She was smiling, but barely so. Then I looked at the young Frederick. His hair was gelled back within an inch of its life as he held a sweatshirt with ‘Johns Hopkins School of Medicine’ printed across it. His eyes were bright and youthful but his smile didn't quite reach them. I ran a hand through Frederick’s hair and placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” I whispered against his neck planting series of kisses there as well. 

“You shouldn’t. I am broken.” 

I pulled from him and moved the photo album from his arms, closing it and sliding it back under the couch. I stood only to move to kneel in front of him seconds later. I gathered his soft cheeks in my hands and forced him to look at me. 

“You are not broken. I love you. You are not broken.” I kissed him then hoping my lips would be able to relay my message to him if not by sound than by touch. 

I felt him choke against them and sob, his entire body heaving. He pulled me to him in between his raised knees burying his head in my neck. Goosebumps raised where his hot tears fell an immediate chill coming over me as more landed. I repeated myself over and over, my final mantra becoming ‘I love you’. Soon he spoke it back to me, first barely audible and gravely then more clear and strong. He released his tight hold on me and I moved to look at him. His eyes were red and swollen and his lip still carried a slight tremble. I rubbed over his cheekbones erasing the trails tears had left down his face. 

“How does a hot bath sound my love…hmm?” I saw a flash of a microscopic smile and I took that as a sign of agreement. I helped him stand on shaky legs before embracing him tightly. He took a deep inhale of my neck and hair before pulling away. He spoke one final ‘I love you’ and our arms wrapped around each other as we began our climb upstairs. 

 

F: We had both fallen asleep with our arms around each other and hair slightly damp from the long bath we had taken. So when I awoke first the next morning I smiled widely upon seeing the disheveled mess her hair had become. A few ringlets of curls had formed and now framed her face which was up turned towards me. I could only imagine the state of my hair. All the grief and pain of last night was forgotten upon seeing her in my arms. The cadence of her breath sent a pleasant shiver up my spine and I sighed at ease. I moved my hand on her back to stroke the soft skin that was exposed.

She had a habit of squirming out of the covers as she slept and she would wake me murmuring in a dream state sometimes with teeth chattering. I would always retrieve the covers from where she had kicked them and tuck her in once more, pulling her tight against me to warm her. I suppose most men would find it an exasperating inconvenience to be woken multiple times a night but I adored it. It made me feel needed and even more protective over her. No doubt she could handle herself during her waking hours but as she slept I became her exclusive guardian and I swore every night that I would die before letting something happen to her. Sometimes when she was especially restless I would hum a song in her ear, soothing her to sleep like a newborn baby. I treasured the warmth of her palms pressed against my chest and the poke of her little nose in my neck. God I loved her. 

As I watched the rise and fall of her bare chest I remembered what I had promised her a few days ago. Moving gingerly I pulled my arm from underneath her and rolled out of bed. Taking in one last look of her lying half covered by my black silk sheets I stood and walked to the dresser on the opposite side of the room. Carefully ensuring she didn't see my hiding place for her gifts I extracted the Cartier box and bag in silence. Then I stopped and looked at the gift in my hands. Was this enough? Just one gift? I knew I had promised only one but it seemed cheap to give her only one gift. I looked back in the drawer for something equally formal and expensive but came back empty handed. Groaning in frustration I shut the drawer and returned to the bed where I took a seat. Should I wait for her to get up and then give it to her? Should I try to wake her up now? Could I get away with putting it on her in her sleep? Jesus, what had I gotten myself into. Suddenly I saw her hand stretch out into the empty space where I had been a few minutes before. Her fingers smoothed over the surface of the sheets searching for something. I saw her brow furrow and her lips frown though she kept her eyes closed. 

“Baby?” her groggy voice asked small and soft. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks with her use of the endearment. She rarely used it but when she did it wrecked me. 

“Yes my love, I’m right here.” I reached out to stop the hand in its search for me.   
“Come back to bed.” She spoke while pulling at the hand I had placed on hers.   
Maybe now would be a good time? 

I cleared my throat, “Actually…I um…I have something of yours…” 

My lack of movement frustrated her and she moved the pulling hand to my leg which was bent half on and off the side of the bed. 

“Hmm?” She attempted to grip my leg but it was too large for her petite hands. 

She settled run a finger along what she could reach, soon she was tracing little patterns along my skin giving me goosebumps all over. 

“Open your eyes.” I placed the bag near her face with enough distance that she wouldn't go cross eyed the moment she opened her eyes. 

“Freddy…” She whined. God she really wasn't a morning person. I noted that in bold in the files of my mind. 

“Please.” With that word I saw her lips curl into a smile and she opened her eyes slowly, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek. 

First she looked confused and then she shot up so quickly I jumped from my seat on the bed to stand beside it. She looked at me and then back at the bag, back to me and then the bag. My startled look faded and I motioned towards the bag. She softly mimed opening a gift as if making certain it was what I wanted her to do. I nodded quickly eager to see her reaction to the bags contents. She removed the white tissue paper from the dark red bag with great care and put a hand to her mouth with a silent gasp. She quickly lowered it again to pull out the jewelry box and place it in between us on the bed. Her wild hair moved back and forth as she shook her head. The squeak of the clasp on the box was deafening in my anxiety ridden silence. I watched her eyes most carefully, fearful that she would hate the necklace. She looked at the necklace and then back at me. 

“Frederick…you shouldn't have…oh god…its beautiful. The color alone, and the diamond…oh my god Freddy.” My chest felt as if it would burst with the sudden pride racing through it. 

“Do you like it?” I found myself saying. 

She nodded wordlessly before carefully handing the necklace to me and motioning for me to put it on her. I moved closer to her on the bed as she gathered her hair in her hands and moved it from her neck and back. I first placed a kiss on the back of her neck, the newly exposed skin was simply too enticing to ignore. Then upon hearing her sigh happily I reached my arms over her head and fastened the clasp of the necklace. Her hand traced the chain of the necklace on her skin before she turned to me. I moved the bag and box to the bedside table and then refocused my attention on her. She seemed so impossibly elegant, completely nude wearing only my necklace. 

“Oh Frederick…its perfect. I’ve never owned anything this nice.” She whispered placing a hand on my cheek. I smiled at seeing her so lost for words. Placing a soft kiss on her lips and forehead I laid down once again and pulled my sheets and duvet over myself. She rolled her eyes and pinched my arm gently in annoyance. 

“Now you want to sleep?” Feigning a yawn I nodded my head turning away from her and pressing my face into my pillow in an attempt to hide a grin. Suddenly she was on me peppering me with kisses and tickling my arms and sides. I laughed so loudly I was sure the neighbors heard me. She pressed her lips to my neck and blew forcefully at it exacting a loud sound. I laughed hard my stomach muscles contracting as my chest shook. I grabbed her wandering arms and twirled around pinning her down on the bed. 

Now it was my turn. My hands went immediately to her sides and began their dance which elicited the most delightful sounds from her. Soon she was gasping for air and pulling at my hands trying to stop me from my slow torture, but I was enjoying this too much to let her win. Pressing my lips to the smooth skin of her stomach I repeated what she had done to my neck moments before. Her laughter grew and she wove her fingers in my hair as I kissed over the spot I had offended. I fell to her side after kissing her firmly on the lips and covering both of us with blankets and sheets. She kissed at my neck and chest before nestling into the space below my jaw. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her body inward. Her legs tangled with mine and I sighed contentedly. 

“I love you.” I whispered as I placed a kiss in her hair. 

“I love you too.” A few moments passed and she was back asleep, murmuring and whining quietly against my neck. The sounds soothed me into following suit soon after. 

 

F: I woke up to the sound of faint sound of singing. I made my way through the hall and down the foyer stairs to the kitchen. Her back was to me as I entered so I snuck around and took a seat at the bar. She was wearing one of my favorite dress shirts and her hair poured over the back of it in beautiful waves as she swung her hips back and forth. 

“Wild thing…you make my heart sing…you make everything groooovayyyyy. Wild thang…” Then she raised a whisk to her mouth as she tightly shut her eyes, “Wild thing I think I love you…but I wanna know for sure…so come on and pull me tight…I loooooovvvee you.” 

My smirk only spread as she kept dancing unaware of my presence directly behind her. She was in the process of making crepes from a mix we had bought at the grocery a few days ago. She had insisted on stocking my cabinets after learning that they were more often empty than full. Midway through her second chorus she turned to see me seated at the bar, my face painted with amusement and complete satisfaction. I expected her to stop but she didn’t. Instead she continued a little louder and her dance became more sensual her fingers tracing her hips and sides as she moved smoothly around the kitchen. I grinned again more than happy with the display in front of me. I tucked this memory in the most secure corner of my mind protecting it from the evils that often dwelled there.


End file.
